


make me cry

by lattebooks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, stucky drabble, stucky fluff, stucky has a kid!!, stucky is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattebooks/pseuds/lattebooks
Summary: In which Bucky cries and Steve "comforts" him.





	make me cry

"Honey, we're home!" Steve called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," came a reply.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm really in the kitchen. Come say hello to papa before going to your room, Peg," Bucky called to their daughter.

Peggy, however went straight upstairs into her room afraid to know what her dad was cooking tonight. Ever since he'd retired early, he was always trying to do something new. He jumped from crazy sports like Quiditch (yes the Harry Potter game. They used motorized broomsticks provided by none other than their own Stark Enterprises). He then jumped to writing. He'd written a sci-fi novel about two boys who fell asleep for 70 years, woke up and realized their undying love for one another. He threw that out too. The cooking craze had begun about a month ago and ended abruptly after an injury having to do with Steve kissing him by surprise while he was chopping some tomatoes. He hadn't cooked in the month afterwards until now.

"So today at work-" Steve started, but abruptly stopped when he saw his husband hunched over the counter with tears flowing out of his eyes. His mind flashed back to the times that Bucky had stood in that same position with the same expression on his face sub consciously getting ready to kill Steve. He shook the thought out of his head and grabbed Bucky's hands in reassurance. Maybe it was to keep Bucky rooted, but more than that, it was to keep him rooted to Bucky.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Bucky mumbled, whipped his tears away and smiled at his husband. "How was your day?"

"Never mind me, what's wrong?" Seeing Bucky's tear stained face break out into a smile stuck daggers through Steve's hear. It was like a rainy day when the sun was still out. The sun cast a beautiful glow on everything as usual, but the rain made it all seem fake and staged.

"Nothing, Steve. Really," he reassured.

"No, I don't believe that. You never cry."

"I cry!" Bucky insisted. "I cried at our wedding."

"Everyone cries at their wedding," Steve countered, "I meant crying in anger or sadness. Something must really be bothering you."

"Ste-" Bucky started, but he cut him off.

"Is it because of the cooking?"

"Yes, but not the way you think."

"I know that not working has been hard for you and that cooking represents purpose and providing for our family, but you don't need validation like that."

"I know it's just th-"

"I love you and the fact that you're a bad cook doesn't matter."

"You think I'm a bad cook?"

"It's about the book isn't it? The fact that no publisher would pick up the book doesn't matter either. I know it hit you hard, hon, but you don't need anyone's validation to be anything."

"It's not about the book. I-"

"I know that you think that you need redeem yourself after everything that happened, but none of it was your fault."

"I know that none of it was my fault. You tell me that everyd-"

"Then, you shouldn't be crying about it. You're not a failure Bucky Barnes, you're my best friend, my husband, you're my everything."

"How damn cliche can you ge-"

This time Steve breaks him off with a kiss.

If their daughter was in the room, she would have called it yucky. She never understood why her dads always sat so close to each other and draped their limbs over each other when they watched TV or why they kissed after every stupid joke Steve made- which was often. They exhibited the same affection with her; always showering her with all the love they could muster and she never understood why because no one else's parents did that. She knew it wasn't because they were both boys because that was the most normal thing about her family. It took her -and her fathers- years to realize that the reason they were always so close, always so touchy, always together was that they had lost so much time. They lost decades worth of time and now they had very little time left together and they held onto every moment.

Sometime they held onto moments too close.

"Steve?" Bucky murmured against his lips.

"Yes?" he answered pulling away.

"You want to know the real reason I was crying?"

"You missed me oh so dearly?"

"No, I was chopping onions."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I wrote this last November during NaNoWriMo and completely forgot about it, so here it is finally. My writing has changed a lot from then, but I'd still like to hear what you thought! As always, I appreciate constructive criticism and flames just make me hotter ;)  
> -mischief managed


End file.
